


Stardust

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his, she was his best friend. Now she’s gone and he’s still feeling like its all his fault. Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

The room was filled with nothing but quiet, a few sobs from a pregnant Rani was all that was heard. Silent tears streaked down everybody else's faces as they thought of the person who'd left them behind.

The preacher, an elderly man, recited the words he had said on many occasions, but this time, the words he said went much deeper than normally.

A man in a leather jacket sat at the front of the pews, an arm around a quietly sobbing elderly woman. Her son and daughter were next to them, all huddled together as one family.

"And now, we would like Luke, to say a few words..."

21 year old Luke Smith rose up from his seat at the front between his mother and 17 year old sister Sky and made his way to the podium, clearing his throat and standing straight.

"I wanted to stay serious for this." he began"But, right now, i've realized i can't, however that is a reoccurring thing when you think about the person behind me, always silly, never serious, even at wedding during the vows, she would make the audience crack up laughing because of one unplanned stand-up routine at the reception."

Laughter rippled though a bit and the man in leather smiled, remembering how he and Luke's mother jumped because of the sudden laughter filling the tent.

"But anyway, you all remember her as a traveller, a girl who could stay in one place. But to me..." His eyes started filling with tears as he spoke."To me she was much more than that, she was the 12 year old stubborn hurricane that blew into my life and made it worth living. She was the first person other than my mum to see me as normal. She was brilliant, smart and could kick your ass in line if you messed up. She was also the best dancer and singer i've ever met."

Clyde nodded next to his pregnant wife, he was a dance instructor, but even he couldn't match up to the woman in the casket.

"I guess what i'm trying to say, just like everyone in this room wants to say is that i loved her." Luke admitted, tears rolling down his face, he usually never cried, but the situation was too heart crushing to even think of not crying. "I loved her alot and she died too young, doing what was right and want to thank her for that, but at the same time i wish she hadn't so she'd be here."

Luke's face took a slightly mad look, but went away quickly.

"And so, to my girl, i love you. Hope you're raising hell and pissing off all those angels. Except Gabriel and Castiel of course, they better be watching you."

Everyone laughed uproariously, a slightly lighter air in the room.

 

After Luke's speech, the white casket went outside and everyone threw their flowers inside the hole before it was covered up.

In the hole's place was a white, granite gravestone, flowing with words of the fallen person inside of the ground below it.

 

Elizabeth Smith

"She had laughter in her step and stardust in her wake,our little butterfly, she'll be remembered forever."

1977 - 2016 

 

Luke snorted at the dates on the stone, they were accurate, but not her true age. She was 21, not 39! But, that happened because her dad, The Doctor or John to him now, had whisked her away at 4 years old.

"I wish i could slap him across the head for doing that as well."

Luke couldn't believe his ears, surely not...

He slowly turned around and his mouth dropped to the ground, there was his girlfriend Elizabeth, looking as gorgeous as ever in a short, flowing white dress that went only to her knees, with her rainbow sneakers to match. They had buried those with her.

Her hair was long, curly and still brown, but it was shorter, with a brown headband in it.

Around her neck was the necklace that Luke had proposed to her with.

Luke blinked his eyes several times, thinking that he had fallen asleep on top of the grave and he was dreaming.

"Hi is still a very nice greeting in some countries of the world you know."

"Wha, how?"

"Think of this as a "you need a serious talk and a ghost is the only one to give it to you" thing."

Luke stiffened, dropping his eyes down to the pavement, which seemed far more interesting than her right now. "What do you mean?" he asked, feet shuffling a little.

"Oh come on Luke, i've known you since i was 12, i know that look anywhere, you're blaming yourself, aren't you? You have been for the last week and a half. I do have eyes you know and they can still see."

Luke finally couldn't hold it in any longer and looked up at her, tears pouring down his face.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd still be here, i didn't tell mom that the explosion was my fault, i should have- could have-"

"Don't." Elizabeth said. "I don't want you to live the rest of your life blaming yourself for something that was definitely NOT your fault."

Luke gaped. "How can you say that, i blew up the place-"

"Because i asked you to, i made you light the phosphorus and told you to run, we had to blow it up because it was converting innocent people." She hushed.

"But if i hadn't listened..."Luke shook out.

"I would have done it myself and thrown you out the nearest window, either way i knew that dying was a risk and i chose to take it head on like everything else." She said.

"But how do i tell them about-" He placed a hand on the bottom of his stomach, feeling the slight bulge beneath his fingers, hidden by his dress shirt and jacket.

"I know you will find a way, Rani will be pleased though, just think!, with their boy and our girl, they'll probably be just like us. God forbid they blow up stuff though. I wish was here to see it." She said with a hint of sadness.

"It's a girl?" Luke said, ghosting his fingers over the bulge.

"That's the thing about being dead and having special powers Luke, you're more sensitive and know more things then you want to know." She said, that sounded like her real age than the age she was.

"What's heaven like?" Luke asked and she looked at him.

"I wouldn't know." She said. "But i've heard it's nice."

"Why?" Luke said, confused, "I thought everyone went to heaven."

"Actually, what we call heaven and hell is four different things, Heaven, Eden and Hell" She stopped for a minute.

"What's the fourth one?" Luke said. She looked serious as she spoke.

"The fourth one is plain refusal, basically to go to the three above, you need to go through these heavy ass gates, but the fourth one you don't."

"Did you go with the fourth one Z?" He asked, just as serious as her.

She nodded slowly. "I have my reasons Luke." "Name them."

She exhaled, coming right up to him and placing a hand where his was.

He gasped as he felt her hand on his, cold and velvety, like she was made out of a snowfall or mist.

"If i had gone through the gates," she started "i would have only seen you once a day in a magical pool, with all the others in Eden watching, i was never that good." She said, both of them cracking a smile.

"But, i didn't, because, even though i can't be here, i want to watch our little girl grow up." Luke nodded, more tears coming down.

"But, also, if i had gone through the gates, i couldn't have seen you until you were in Eden and i couldn't meet you to take you there when you come with me so Cas tells me."

Luke eyes went wide. "So, if you'd done that and i died, i wouldn't see you?"

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p' on the end just like her dad so many years ago.

Luke was about to say more when he saw a shooting star across the blue, daytime sky, sparkling with a thousand rainbow lights.

Elizabeth saw it too and sighed.

"I have to go back." She said, looking up at the sky.

Luke nodded, but she could tell he was still hurting. "But, there's two things i want to ask you first."

Luke looked back up. "Anything."

"One, can i haunt you?" Luke understood that question from their favorite movie, she was asking to be his personal ghost.

"Of course, but you'll be our daughter's guardian angel i hope." "I won't be a ghost around her."

"Good. What's number 2?" She looked up at him, right into his eyes.

"Can i have one last kiss?"

Luke smiled, bigger than he'd ever smiled that day. "I never thought you'd ask that question again."

They leaned in and touched their lips to the other, making sure to savor the moment.

When they came apart, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Luke, i'm going to miss you. Love you" She said, fading away.

Luke watched until she disappeared and started walking back to the house, feeling better than he had felt in a long time.

Before he went inside, he looked up at the sky and smiled.

 

"Goodbye Lizzie, i'll always love you, forever and ever babe."


End file.
